1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stand for musical instruments and including a case for setting the stand on a substantially planar surface, a substantially vertically oriented midsection, at least one support assembly for supporting a wide base end of the musical instrument, and at least one yoke arranged on the support assembly for receiving the narrow head end of the musical instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Musical instruments are particularly sensitive to external mechanical effects. Even a slight contact with the tuning mechanism of a guitar or of a string instrument can adversely affect the tonal qualities of the instrument. Musical instruments must be set aside in such a manner, that their sensitive components are not exposed to contact with the floor, the wall or passers-by. There are devices available for holding or otherwise accommodating almost any portable musical instrument and which can be adapted to the shape of the instrument. With such devices the musical instrument is supported in those areas that are relatively mechanically insensitive.
Numerous stands are known in the art that are intended for elongate musical instruments having a narrow end and a wide end such as, for example, guitars, bass guitars, string and similar instruments, and that provide a statically stable support for the musical instrument. However, this requires that the musical instrument is placed precisely into the stand by the user. Even minor deviations from the prescribed position can result in the musical instrument being located in uncertain equilibrium. In such a case, even a minor impact could be sufficient to cause the instrument to fall to the floor. This could result in detuning or even damage of the musical instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,497 discloses a stand for elongate instruments, in particular guitars. The stand comprises a base and a generally vertical main section. The base is provided for set-up of the stand on a generally flat surface. The vertical main section has, in its lower portion, a support assembly for the wider end portion of the musical instrument. At the upper end of the vertical main section, a C- or U-shaped yoke is provided for the accommodation of the narrower end portion of the musical instrument.
With said stand, a musical instrument, in particular a guitar, can be stably stowed.
The drawback of the known device consists in that the U- or C-shaped yoke does not adequately enclose the narrower end portion of the musical instrument. Even a light impact could be sufficient to cause the musical instrument to fall from its stand. Such an incident during a concert could jeopardize the course of the entire event. It is desireable, that the expensive musical instrument can be safely stowed.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a stand of the type disclosed above out of which the musical instrument cannot fall.
This and other objects of the present invention, which will become apparent hereinafter, are achieved by providing the yoke with a rigid latch element. Thus, the narrow end portion of the musical instrument is at least enclosed in such a way that it cannot tip out of the yoke. The musical instrument is thus prevented from falling out of the stand.
Preferably, the latch element is held in a closed position by an elastic retaining force, in particular by a spring. In this way, the latch cannot be inadvertently opened. A user must overcome the resistance of the spring in order to open the latch.
Furthermore, the latch element can be coupled with the yoke by a hinge. In this way, the yoke can be flipped open and closed. An easy-to-operate but efficient device is, thus, provided. In the closed condition, the hinged latch element can be located at the opposing end of the yoke. Alternatively, the latch element can be shorter than the space between the two ends of the yoke, with the hinge being provided with an appropriate stop.
Alternatively, a sliding latch element, which is housed inside the yoke, can be provided. This would provide for a compact construction of the yoke. In this case, it is not absolutely necessary that the yoke and the latch element form a closed ring. There can be sufficient gap between the latch element and the opposing end of the yoke. The gap must, however, be so dimensioned that the narrow end portion of the musical instrument is reliably prevented from tipping out of the yoke.
Advantageously, the midsection can be made longitudinally adjustable along its length so that the stand can be adapted to the dimensions of the musical instrument. This can be achieved by providing, in the midsection, adjustable telescopic means, or by using fixing screws. In this manner, a compact construction of the stand is obtained.
Furthermore, the stand can be made collapsible and/or separable. This characteristic is particularly desirable, because such stands are frequently used at musical events or tournaments.
Preferably, the base includes a tripod. In this way, a particularly lightweight construction is obtained, and the stand can be particularly easily disassembled. Furthermore, a relatively large standing base area is created, whereby it is almost impossible for the stand to fall over.
Alternatively, the base can include a plate. By using a heavy plate the common center of gravity of the stand and the musical instrument is relatively low, which has a positive effect on stabiity.
Furthermore, the support assembly can be adjustably attached to the midsection. Likewise, the yoke can be adjustably attached to the midsection. These modifications provide additional options for adapting the geometric dimensions of the stand to the dimensions of a musical instrument. If the stand is intended for several musical instruments, musical instruments of different sizes can thus be accommodated. In the normal case, the musical instruments are held loosely in the yoke pursuant to the invention and are merely prevented from tipping out of it. Alternatively, the musical instruments can be held securely in position, preferably clamped, at their narrow end portions, across the necks of guitars and bass guitars.
The novel features of the present invention, which are considered as characteristic for the invention, are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its mode of operation, together with additional advantages and objects thereof, will be best understood from the following detailed description of preferred embodiment, when read with reference to the accompanying drawings.